dulce travesura
by chica otaku 79
Summary: one-shot inuyasha esta a punto de averiguar si kagome es dulce en todos los sentidos que será lo que lo alentó a querer averiguarlo? Una dulce travesura por parte de kagome su madre le dijo que no comiera ese helado! Ella se lo comió e inuyasha se la comió a ella lemon!


La ventana se abrió con un imperceptible sonido mientras los pies pisaban sigilosamente el piso sin hacer el menor sonido, inuyasha entro buscando a la pequeña azabache sintió un olor dulce pero no era el olor de ella (quien olía a miel y agua fresca) sino un olor a frutilla y….chocolate? bajo con cuidado las escaleras en el piso había una pequeña bolita de papel la levanto y la aliso reconoció la letra de la madre de kagome al instante

"kagome volveremos mañana por la mañana te deje dinero en la mesa para que te compres algo pero hagas lo que hagas no te comas el helado que prepare!"

Asomo su cabeza por la puerta y sus ojos se pusieron en blanco al ver a la azabache

Tenía algo extraño en sus orejas (auriculares ) traía una simple remera blanca larga hasta un poco arriba de medio muslo su cabello estaba atado en una colita alta dejando a la vista su cuello, su rostro era remarcado por algunos rizos que se escapaban de la colita sus piernas estaban más expuestas de lo normal en su boca había una cuchara la cual saco de su boca y lamio sacando su lengua la cara de inuyasha se volvió tan roja como su haori mientras empezaba a desear que "eso" se convirtiera en una cuchara para que ella la lamiera, se abofeteo mentalmente ante sus ideas nada sanas la vio dirigirse hacia la cosa que ellos llamaban "heladera" y abrió la puerta de arriba tomo un recipiente con la mitad marrón y la otra mitad rosa tomo una cuchara y recogió lo rosa comenzando a comer

_mujer rebelde tu madre dijo que no comieras_ pensó sonriente inuyasha

-una pequeña travesura no acabara con el mundo-dijo comiendo el helado cuando un poco de helado rosa callo sobre el escote que la remera dejaba a la vista-oopss-dijo la azabache simplemente y volvió a comer recogiendo con los dedos el helado-kyaaa-

Kagome se vio acostada sobre la mesa

Pov kag…

De golpe me vi sobre la mesa con inuyasha sobre mi oh por dios! Sus ojos estaban azules y comenzaban a bordearse de rojo

-i…inuyasha…?-sentí su boca en mi cuello mas bien en mi escote donde se había caído el helado-que..que QUE HACES SUÉLTAME!-mi cara ardía y mi corazón palpitaba acelerado

-no.-fue su simple repuesta

-no? Que demonios te sucede inuyasha que crees es...-me calle al ver sus ojos azules y ahogados en un mar de sangre pero extrañamente no me asustaban eran hermosos a su modo

-esto es solo una travesura-su boca subió besando mi mandíbula hasta que quedo a centímetros de mi boca-es solo una dulce travesura-y mi boca fue sellada con la suya mi cordura se esfumo al sentir sus labios abrir los míos y su lengua buscar la mía hacia tanto tiempo que quería este beso porque decir que no

_es solo una dulce travesura_

- tu boca sabe a frutilla y chocolate-gruño alejándose un poco de mi sus labios acariciaron mi mandíbula y fueron hasta mi oreja tomo el lóbulo con los dientes y lo lamio-eres mía.-su voz demandante no logro mas que excitarme

Pov narradora...

Sin esperar a nada mas las manos de kagome se enterraron en su sedoso cabello y lo atrajo a su boca besándolo con ternura el peli plata sintió derretirse por ese beso tan dulce y tierno

-kagome...-gruño entre el beso las manos de kagome comenzaron a quitarle su chaqueta y la camisa dejándolo desnudo de las caderas para arriba la boca de kagome se hizo agua al ver la bronceada piel con un ligero olor a bosque y tierra mojada.

El beso se rompió y la boca de kagome comenzó a besar su mejilla bajando hasta llegar a su cuello donde paso la lengua escuchando el gruñido de inuyasha y después dio un pequeño mordisco inuyasha sonrió la boca de kagome bajo aun mas llegando a sus pectorales donde comenzó a besar inuyasha se sentía en el cielo los dulces labios de su azabache recorrían su pecho con ternura su corazón se derretía de pronto la idea de tomarla sobre la mesa donde comía su familia le pareció algo un poco indecente aunque admitía que las ganas no le faltaban la tomo de los muslos y la levanto sus piernas se enredaron en su cadera y kagome sintió la dureza del hanyou jadeo audiblemente e inuyasha se sintió orgulloso por las reacciones de su mujer si SU mujer no de ese estupido lobo ni de ese debilucho humano suya egoístamente suya

-inuyasha...-miro desesperado buscando un lugar que estuviera cerca y lo encontró el sofá! Aun con ella besando su cuello y rozándose contra su miembro camino hacia el sofá y acostó a kagome ahí poniéndose sobre ella, su remera fue desgarrada por las garras de inuyasha quien se relamió los labios con deseo aunque sus pechos seguían cubiertos por el sostén su boca se hacia agua

-inuyasha no lo rompas es mi-pero kagome fue callada por un ardiente beso de inuyasha quien aun contra lo que dijo kagome rompió el sostén pero kagome no lo noto las manos de inuyasha tomaron ambos pechos mientras su boca succionaba y lamia todo el cuello de la peli negra que jadeaba aferrándose a la espalda de inuyasha, una de las manos de hanyou soltó un pecho y comenzó a bajar por en medio de sus cuerpos llegando a su intimidad kagome jadeo mientras cerraba sus ojos esas sensaciones eran nuevas para ella y dudaba poder seguir parada en caso de haberlo estado, sintió los labios de inuyasha cubrir su pezón, arrancándole un gemido se tapó la boca mientras inuyasha la miraba aun con el pezón en la boca y sonrojado ligeramente (tenia las marcas moradas)

-yo...yo...-se sentía tan avergonzada pero inuyasha tomo su mano y beso sus nudillos dulcemente

-son los sonidos mas hermosos que escuche en mi larga vida me dejarías oír mas?- su boca volvió a cubrir el pezón de kagome mientras sus garras desgarraban las últimas dos prendas dejándola como kami la había traído al mundo sus dedos acariciaron la parte mas íntima de kagome quien se arqueo por la oleada de placer que la recorrió por completo al sentir los dedos de inuyasha acariciar su clítoris mientras un dedo ingresaba en ella

-inuyasha...-gimió kagome complaciendo a inuyasha

-dime si mis garras te lastiman-ronroneo contra su oído e introdujo otro dedo esta vez kagome sintió una ligera molestia pero el placer seguía siendo mas los dedos de inuyasha entraban y salían mientras el cambiaba de pecho, kagome queriendo complacerlo a el tambien tomo una de las orejitas de inuyasha en su mano comenzando a acariciarla mientras la otra la tomaba entre sus labios con cuidado inuyasha gruño excitado

-inuyasha me...siento extraña aahh-gimió kagome los dedos de inuyasha comenzaron a moverse mas rápido mientras inuyasha soltaba el pecho de kagome y subía a besar sus labios de manera hambrienta cuando las uñas de kagome se clavaron en su espalda soltando su grito de liberación en la boca de inuyasha quien entre el beso sonrió satisfecho sintiendo las paredes de kagome apretarse contra sus dedos

-inu...inu-gemía kagome cuando inuyasha sintió curiosidad bajo besando su mandíbula su cuello, el valle entre sus pechos, su abdomen y llego a su intimidad olisqueo disimuladamente puso las piernas de kagome en sus hombro y acomodo su largo cabello-inuyasha que...oh...-la lengua de inuyasha recogió la esencia de kagome quien gimió aferrándose al cabello de inuyasha sentía que si no lo hacia se perdería en el placer.

Inuyasha gruño

-porque todo lo relacionado contigo tiene que ser dulce?-

Pov inu...

Su esencia es tan dulce como la miel la sentía retorcerse y jalar mi cabello mientras gemía, eran gemidos dulces melódicos

-porque todo lo relacionado contigo tiene que ser dulce?-la escuche gemir mas fuerte mientras se aferraba más a mis cabellos y se arqueo de nuevo sentí como sus paredes apretaban mi lengua la dejaría descansar un poco me aleje de su intimidad y bese su frente.

solté un rugido cuando sentí su delicada mano tomar mi miembro hinchado y duro mientras su boca comenzaba a jugar con una de mis tetillas gruñí de nuevo se sentía tan bien de pronto me vi contra los almohadones del sofá con kagome completamente desnuda sentada sobre mi abdomen era la visión mas hermosa que jamas tuve no tuve mucho tiempo para pensar ya que kagome volvía a besar mi pecho bajando delineo con la lengua mis abdominales serré mis ojos disfrutando de sus carisias pero estos se volvieron a abrir de golpe cuando sentí la lengua de kagome rozar mi miembro y luego su boca rodearlo por completo apreté mis garras contra el sofá incrustándolas

-bruja...-gemí y sujete su cabeza cuando ella succiono y comencé a marcarle un ritmo sentía mi miembro crecer en su boca y una presión incrementarse en mi vientre pero mi cuerpo no me obedecía quería sacarla no quería acabar en su boca-ka...kagome Estoy por correrme...-

-en mi boca-balbuceó y sentí como ya no podría contenerlo mas

-pero...hugg- la muy maldita había succionado mas fuerte

-en mi boca-y ya no tuve tiempo de nada kagome había cometido otra travesura me corrí en su boca escuche claramente como tragaba y ya no resistí mas me gire bruscamente me costaba respirar y mi cabeza daba vueltas

-kagome voy a entrar-advertí ella sonrió y acarició mi rostro

-hazlo inu-comencé a frotar mi miembro en su intimidad lubricándolo-ya inu por favor no soporto mas-gimió kagome y comencé a entrar me sentía en el cielo su carne caliente y húmeda acariciaba mi miembro de manera deliciosa pero no podía perder el control era su primera vez y quería que la recordará no solo por ser la primera sino que quería que lo recordara como algo mágico sentí una pequeña barrera me abrase a kagome y acomode mis colmillos en su cuello estoy consiente de que esto le causara mas dolor pero si quería que todos la reconocieran como mía debía marcarla cuando me llevara su pureza mordí mi labio haciéndolo sangrar, sin mas di una fuerte embestida y clave mis colmillos en su cuello sin tocar nada importante la escuche gritar y sus uñas se clavaron en mi espalda olí la sangre de ambos, tanto la suya por mi mordida como por mi embestida, y mi sangre por sus uñas en mi espalda como por la mordida que me di en mi labio.

Solté la mordida en su hombro y lamí los pequeños borbotones que salían de las dos incisiones

Pov narradora...

-te lastime mucho?-pregunto inuyasha con cariño y angustia ronroneando contra el cuello de kagome

-solo un poco...-gimió kagome-por favor muévete-las cadera de inuyasha retrocedieron con cuidado sintiendo como los músculos internos de kagome lo acariciaban y volvió a entrar con cuidado soltando un gruñido complacido sintió a kagome tensarse y se sintió una basura pensó en una forma de hacer que ese delicioso olor a placer volviera, bajo su cabeza y tomo uno de los pezones entre los dientes kagome se arqueo y ese simple movimiento logro que el miembro de inuyasha entrara mas profundo

-inuyasha mueve por favor-gimió kagome sin esperar a nada inuyasha salio y volvió a entrar con una fuerza considerable-aahh...-kagome gimió y fue cuando todo el autocontrol que inuyasha tenia se esfumo en el aire sus manos se apoyaron a los costados de la cabeza de kagome y entro en una fuerte embestida-aah inuyasha-

-grrrr vamos preciosa-gruño inuyasha las piernas de kagome se abrazaron a las caderas de inuyasha y lo empujaron ambos gimieron ante la penetración mas profunda y las embestidas salvajes comenzaron, mientras la casa se llenaba de los gemidos de ambos amantes, los cuerpos sudados se frotaban con cada movimiento

-inu...inu...ya no...puedo más-soltó en casi un grito de placer las penetraciones de inuyasha eran brutales dignas de un animal su rostro fue sujetado con una sola mano del hanyou quien la obligo a mirarlo

-te amo pequeña-y antes de que kagome pudiera contestarle la beso el grito de placer de cada uno murió en la boca del otro por el apasionado beso mientras la semilla de inuyasha llenaba en interior de kagome y se escapada de su interior ya que no era capas de contenerla toda

-tan...tambien te amo-gimió kagome antes de caer dormida su cuerpo de repente se sintió mas pesado.

Inuyasha los giro dejándola a ella sobre su pecho se sentía el hombre mas feliz del mundo

- que travesura tan dulce-dijo somnoliento sintiendo el dulce olor de kagome mezclado con el suyo-quiero ver que el idiota de koga se acerque a ella ahora o ese estupido humano pero el no tiene un buen olfato-una idea maliciosa se cruzo por su cabeza acerco su boca a su cuello y después del acto se quedo dormido sonriendo

Al otro dia...

-buenos dias dormilona-dijo dulcemente inuyasha kagome sintió que se derretía del amor

-mm buenos dias inu-dijo somnolienta kagome

-estas bien?-pregunto acariciando su mejilla con la de él como un cachorro en busca de cariño

-si solo una molesto en el cuello-inuyasha creyó que se refería a la mordida pero llevo la mano hacia otra parte del cuello comenzó a sudar frio mejor no decir nada-mm que sucede?-

-nada preciosa dime...estas feliz?-

-claro-dijo con una sonrisa

-entonces...-se acerco a su oído-no te molesta que allá roto esa cosa que cubría tus pechos verdad?-

-que? ohh inuyasha-miro el piso el sostén estaba destrozado-Osuwari!-

plaff

-idiota-

Horas después...

Había vuelto al sengoku shippo se arrojo sobre ella como ya era costumbre y sus amigos se acercaron a recibirlos

-kagome-chan que es eso en tu cuello?-pregunto sango al ver un hematoma?

-mm de que hablas?-

-oh señorita kagome no sabia que fuese tan osada-dijo miroku sonriente y le mostró la marca en el reflejo de su báculo inuyasha comenzaba a alejarse despacito mientras un aura de fuego cubría a kagome

-inuyasha...-dijo terroríficamente kagome-Osuwari Osuwari Osuwari Osuwari Osuwari Osuwari Osuwari Osuwari Osuwari Osuwari!-grito a todo pulmón

-kagome no quiero comer más tierra-grito con la cara llena de tierra

-ya comiste demasiadas cosas dulces no crees?-dijo irónica

-no no creo-susurro bajito causando un sonrojo en la azabache


End file.
